Dreams of Deathbeds Past
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: *not a sequel, rated cause I'm paranoid* After saving Natsu from the edge of death Gray confesses his love to the fire mage. they move in together and life is good...until the nightmares start...


**A/N I own nothing, ok so this is very clique but I had to, enjoy!**

Dreams of Deathbeds Past

Natsu POV

He was having another nightmare. Natsu could tell. If the trembles that rocked the body next to him wasn't obvious enough, the sudden drop in room temperature was a tell-tale sign. The dragon slayer sighed, conflicted between awaking his lover or allowing him to get the rest he so required.

The Ice mage had not had a full night's sleep since The Incident. Some nights were better than others and he would be able to get back to sleep. Others Natsu would wake up to find Gray sitting beside him, counting the rise and fall of the fire slayers chest.

He hated not knowing what to do, but he wouldn't leave him. Gray didn't leave him in that hole to die so there was no way Natsu would leave him to face this on his own.

FtFtFtFt

Gray's POV

_The ground is sticky and warm…and red._

_Why was it red?_

_There was a strange sound coming from ahead of him. Curious Gray made his way towards the sound. As he got closer he recognised the sound as screaming. Someone was in agony._

_Running forward the ice mage found himself staring at a figure. The figure was chained to the wall, hanging limply a meter from the ground. The chains were pulsing with magical energy, the ice mage realised the chains were leeching off the figures magic._

_But it wasn't the realisation that froze Gray dead in his tracks. No…it was the sight of the familiar pick hair in the darkness. 'Natsu.'_

_Standing before the barely conscious Dragon Slayer was a beast of a man. At least twice Gray's own height the muscled brute turned to face him. "You're too late!" the man laughed, his face hidden behind a mask, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke._

_Finding his legs once more Gray raced to Natsu. "Ice Make: Sword!" as soon as the spell was complete he used the swords to cut the chains holding his best friend…and true love._

_Catching the pinkette before he could collide with the floor he gently lay Natsu down, sitting with his head; hair mattered with blood, lying in his lap. Cupping the normally tanned face in his hands he said, "Natsu? Natsu…open your eyes!" but to his dismay there was no response. "Natsu! Natsu!" He half screamed, voice broken, heart praying that the man would open his eyes, laugh…do anything! But he didn't…_

"_You're too late." The voice came from behind him. Turning he saw Natsu standing behind him…but there was something off…something wrong. The Dragon Slayer was almost see through! This wasn't his Natsu…it was his ghost. "You're too late." The ghost repeated._

"_He is always too late." Suddenly Natsu's spirit was not alone. Standing on his left was Ur. Her beautiful face held nothing but disdain as she gazed at her former student. "He was always too late."_

"_He was late coming home too." Gray felt his heart break at the sight of the ghosts of his mother and father standing on Natsu's other side. "He had heard Deliora coming but he was too late to reach home to warn us. That's the reason we died." He mother sain in a disappointed tone that made Gray's heart ache._

"_That's the reason we all died…" the four ghosts spoke together. "Because you were too late!" _

_Gray shook his head frantically, "No no no no no no!"_

_Suddenly the ghosts were gone and in their place stood the brute that had caused his beloved pain. "No! You're the one who did this! You're the one who killed him!"_

_Jumping up Gray ripped the mask from his enemies head only to come face to face with…himself._

FtFtFtFt

Gray sat bolt upright, grabbing the white sheets in a death grip, as he panted for breath. He felt two hot hands on his too cold face. The hands turned his head so that they could face the one who controlled them.

FtFtFtFt

Natsu's POV

"Shhh Gray, it's ok, it's ok…it was just a bad dream! That's all." Natsu said in a soothing voice laced with worry. Gray couldn't speak as tears began to gather in his eyes. Natsu took the hint and pulled him into a firm embrace. Gray didn't hesitate in squeezing his Dragon slayer back.

"You…died! It was my fault! I…I was too late…again. I'm always to late…" Gray said in a broken voice between sobs.

Natsu pulled back, a look of fierce protection and determination on his face, "No. Don't you dare say that!" Gray started to look away but Natsu had none of that. Gently but firmly forcing his head up so that their eyes met. Without breaking their gaze Natsu reached down and took Gray's hand in his. Silently he brought the ice mage's hand to his chest where he rested it over his beating heart. "Feel that? My heart is still beating because of you." Natsu pressed his lips to Gray's in a quick loving kiss. "Felt that? I feel love because you showed me how." He leaned his forehead against Gray's. "I am still alive. I am right here. Because of you. Don't you dare forget that."

Gray smiled a sad but grateful smile. Natsu laid down, pulling his Gray with him. The ice mage rested his head on Natsu's chest, directly over his heart, taking comfort from its steady beat. As Natsu felt Gray's breathing slow and even out once more he carded his fingers through his ice mages hair. "I love you Gray Fullbuster. My heart beats for you, not just thanks to you." he whispered, not wanting to wake the mage for a second time.

"My heart beats for you alone too Natsu." Gray's sleep slowed voice surprised Natsu. "Now shut up so I can sleep."

**Well that's it...hope you enjoyed, tell me what you thought?**


End file.
